final gale
by Jovigirl12
Summary: Rory and Jess are back at Stars Hollow for the wedding of Luke and Lorelai. They both seem to be ready to admit their feelings will they.
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't sure when precisely it started but it was now a habit. Every Friday after talking to her mom on the phone she would sit down and write to him. She never sent the letters they just filled the pages of her black notebook. She had been on the road for almost four months. It began after buying her third copy of the Subsect back at the first of June, litters started to from in her mind, then made eventually made it on to paper. It was just every now and then, however now she wrote letters to him every week, she made note during the week on what to included. She told him about good diners she visited, speeches, books, music, and anything she thought was Jess worthy.

In her first letters she held stuff back making light chat. Then she dissected their teenage relationship, which lead her to apologizing and questions she had on it. Even though she never sent him any of the letters she continued writing him. She had come to a conclusion that she couldn't even bring herself to write down about her feelings towards him. She did however in her writing hint at her feelings. She never stated them, if anyone ever seen the letters she could say that they were reading too much in to them and jumping to conclusions. She had briefly thought of giving Jess a code name but writing this stuff using any other name felt wrong.

All she knew was that she had a lot of unresolved feelings for him. That she turned down Logan's wedding perposal because deep down she knew Logan wasn't and could never replace Jess in her life. To her it was and will always be Jess. But it was too late she hurt him and lost her shot and her happy ever after. She had happy moments with other guys but they never held a candle to Jess. Shortly after she made this realization this harsh truth she started writing him but could never get herself to send the letters. She was scared that he would not want to hear from her, after last time she couldn't blame him.

This Friday she wrote about her Mothers up coming wedding to the man that was a kind of father and life partner of her mother's since she was a kid. Luke and her mother were fated to be together. This letter was not as long as some of the others; some were pages. Tonight's was a health one page. _'I can't wait till next Thursday to be back in Stars Hollow, Jess. I know that you will never say it but I could tell that when you were last there you liked it too you weren't just there to see me and Luke or your mom but you missed it. More then I look for were to going home I am looking forward to seeing you and apologizing for what I did. I will likely always carry the guilt for what I did but at least you will know I'm sorry.'_ Rory ended the letter looked it over and thought it sounded rough and unpolished. Writing to Jess was in many ways her diary entries. Tonight's entry wasn't as gushy as her past letters were; she was nervous about this impending in counter and couldn't even put down on paper what she was hoping for. She knew this time she was ready for Jess, but would he want her.

Rory picked up the phone saw that it was 9:00pm knowing that the same thing would happen that happened every day for the last two weeks, it was out of her control she would call him.

In another city far away Jess just got off the phone with Luke. Luke was the only family member Jess regularly talked to. Jess' Dad would call once every two weeks but never on a standard day or time, for the most part they played phone tag. As for Liz well she's Liz and Jess was Jess and she talked to Jess but Jess hardly talked back. There was too much history there.

"So what were you saying about being there Thursday night?" Matt one of Jess' editor/roommate/best friend asked.

"Luke's getting married next Friday remember, you and Chris said you'd be there." Jess said leaned into the fridge to retrieve two beers. "You guys said you'd be there like six months ago. I think it's kind of late to cancel now." Jess handed Matt a cold beer.

"I know that and we got him a gift. Why are you going on Thursday? I mean stag was last weekend and you say you hate the place. And you are really been in the zone writing wise lately why break the habit?"

"I got some things to take care of before the wedding." Jess said downing the beer in his hands and going after another.

"Jeez man don't drink your troubles." Matt said in a joking tone but gave Jess a worried look. Matt had see Jess drunk too often to not know why he was drinking at the moment. Rory was on Jess' mind, again. Only when Jess is really drunk did he talk about her which often, far too often for either man to be confurible, lead to Jess crying on the floor about her. Jess could and did often bring women home. Jess had a talent after a few moments of conversation with any woman that caught his eye at the bar would be perswayed to spend the night with him. But they all were one night stands or never made it to the three month mark. Matt felt bad for all the women but felt worse for Jess. His friend was trying to move on but never could for get the only woman he was in love with. Likely the first person Jess had ever loved and only woman he would ever be in love with was Rory.

Just then like clock work Jess' cell rang. He had the Photograph by Nickleback set for this number. Matt scoffed at the song and went to the other room knowing that Jess would want to answer this alone.

"Hey." Jess side in to the phone. He use to answer with more question in his voice the first five days of this then he moved on to anger for about a three day period, and for the past bit it was 'hey' just 'hey' no real emotion. After a few moments there was no dial tone she hadn't hung up. He thought he knew it was her. Tonight he would find out if Rory was his mystery caller. He was not sure which way his heart would break more, if it was her or if he found it wasn't.

"So…" He said trying to think of something he could say that would trigger Rory to talk. "I-I wanna tell you that I wrote a third book, it will be out three weeks after the wedding I think… will it should be if Matt and Chris do there jobs in a will managed time."

A signal laugh escaped her lips "This is Jess talking about time management." Shit she had spoken too late now she thought, "I would laugh but I'm too proud of the thought of you writing another amazing book. I own like seven copies of your other two. I want your notes in the margins of them though." She gushed. Shit she thought again that was dumb why did she tell him that.

"I knew it was you, Rory." Jess sounded happy to know it was her. Then his tone changed "why?" he asked. And Rory didn't know what this why question related to, the phone call the kiss and run, or the turn down of Logan, surly Luke told him, or was it why do you want my side notes, why do you own seven copies of my books. She didn't know what to say. So she hung up.

Jess lessoned to the dial tone guessing Rory wasn't ready to confess her reasoning for phone stocking. Well fine. It hurt that she was hanging up on him on a daily bases, but he never thought it would feel so good, better than good that she was calling him. Rory, his Rory was calling him.

He had been reading and printing and rereading every article she posted on the online journal she wrote for. Rory was the inspiration for all his books.

Jess' roommates Chris and Matt walked back into the kitchen Matt looked at Jess "Oh my God, when did you learn to smile. I need a camera!" with that Matt ran off to his room half falling over himself.

"Jessie who are you taking to this wedding?" Chris asked.

"What?"

"You know to your uncle's wedding, who are you taking? I need to know, weddings scream commitment. I'd go stag but what if I hook up with one of the locals and then am forced to wed her." Chris made a face of discus. Chris had never been outside of a city, that Jess knew of. Chris was under the impression that small towns were something like being in the 1800's.

"Then the girl has my sympathies" Jess replied. He didn't know if he was taking a date. Maybe that's why Rory was calling, to tell him she was taking a date. Well he would have to be sure his 17-year-old self would have taken a date and seen what Rory would do. But he was now 25 he knew he wanted Rory and didn't want to play games to get her. Last time hurt too much. To be honest every time he lost her it hurt, and he was never confortable with himself until he was back with her. If he had a chance this time he could not loose her again.

Jess walked out of the kitchen and to his bedroom. Called her number back.

"Hi?" Rory's voice sounded sleepy and confused.

"Hi." Jess repeated.

After a few minutes of silence Rory said "Hi?" more questioning and worry in her voice. Jess realized that he had called her this time he was the one meant to have a purpose.

"Are you taking a date to the wedding?" he said bluntly.

"Nope." Rory said. "Are you?" Her voice sounded worried, which made Jess smile.

"Course not" Jess answered like it was ridiculess to even consider.

"I think we should talk when we get there so it's not uncomfortable." Rory said in rush, without over thinking, she couldn't think about this or she would never speak, due to her nervousness.

"When do you get there?" Jess asked.

"I land in Hartford on Wednesday night."

"I'll meet you at the airport."

"You don't have to, I was planning on spending the night in a hotel, the plan comes in at 9:30pm... It would be late." Rory rambled, which made Jess smile.

"I'll see you at 9:30 on Wednesday." Jess told her.

"If your sure."

"I am."

"Kay thanks."

"No problem."

When Rory Hung up the phone she danced around the motel room like a teen girl asked out on her first date.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday came slowly, there was no more phone calls from either Rory or Jess. Rory was trying to work, writing for her online journal, but she spent more time rereading her letters to Jess, prepping. Rory went though them all highlighting what she thought were the most important topics to cover when he picked her up; her apologies for the way she had a habit of kissing and running from him, the way she had been so blind, and all the questions that filled her head about why he left her. She slept very little in the five nights before her flight, she couldn't stop thinking of Jess, and really as annoying as it was at times she liked it.

Jess had been walking around on a cloud since Friday's phone call. Matt had been voicing his concerns about Jess leaving on Wednesday to see Rory ever since Jess told his roommates he was picking her up at the airport. Jess knew Matt was just trying to look out for him. Matt was a lot like a brother to Jess. Matt was the closest friend Jess ever had (apart from Rory, but him and Rory were never just friends). Jess knew that if this were five years ago he would never be able to be friends with Matt let alone live with him. It was only in the past two years they became friends outside of work. Jess knew Matt was concerned about his sanity, and if Jess was being honest he was concerned too. Him and Rory hurt each other a lot and he was potentially letting it happen again. Jess hardly slept in the past few nights, because he was scared that he would be hurt yet again.

"Man maybe you shouldn't go. I mean last time you guys… will it was… you were a mess." Matt was giving a final go at convincing Jess to stay home till they could all go together. As Matt continued his rant Jess couldn't help but think thank god he's not a writer. No one could edit better than Matt, but his own thoughts were so convoluted it was impossible to fallow what Matt was trying to say. It was Wednesday afternoon and Jess was in the kitchen ready to leave. "If we were there we'd have your back. We would be able to stop you from jumping in too fast."

Jess gave Matt a questioning look. How the hell would Matt do that?

Chris was sitting at the table editing a poem. "We'll be there Thursday night Matt if things go…" his words trailed off not wanting to jinx Jess. "Jess knows our numbers if he _needs_ us he'll call." Chris said quickly. "And we will be calling, Jess, so you better pick up or we're going to come get you, and I don't care why you aren't answering. We can't have you dying of alcohol poisoning before you finish your book." Chris said in his fatherly voice.

"Oh I finished writing last night. Still some touch ups but for the most part I think it's done." Jess was putting all his emotions of the past weeks into his writing. He thought that it was pretty good, but would never brag about his work to anyone. Jess did his best work when he was emotional, the guys often joked about him and his torchered artist soul.

"What? Shit man, you bet a dead line! Congrats!" Matt said shocked attempting to give Jess a bear hug.

"Damn, if this is down to her, I'm all for this working out." Chris was amazed. Jess smirked it was kind of 'down to her,' but to admit that in front of the guys was a big Hell No.

Matt piped in again remembering he was arguing for Jess to stay, "I don't care about the book, but last time we were a month from kicking your sorry ass out." Jess was aware of the hell he put his best friends through last time.

"Last time I wrote my second book. It really took off I was done of it like two weeks after… her visit." Jess reminded Matt, skipping over the part where she kissed and confessed her love for another man, which hurt him more than he would ever tell. He shook his head he should hate her but couldn't. He could never hate her; he loved her too much to ever hate her. The thought of hating her discussed him, even more than her with being with someone else.

"And the two months after that I was picking you up off the floor of the bar every night. And you never did any shifts in the store." Matt countered.

"It wasn't _you_ every night." Jess joked but he understood what Matt was getting at he couldn't let Rory affect him like that, not again. He mentally couldn't take another heartbreak, if anything else his liver likely couldn't take another rejection. "I will be careful." He said meeting Matt's eyes. Matt nodded his understanding. If there was a chance for Jess to be with Rory again, Jess would have to take it. Matt would respect that. "I'll see you guys Friday morning." Jess turned for the door he wanted to make sure he got to the airport before Rory.

Rory was on the plane home, more then home, it was the plane to her Mom's Wedding to Luke, which also happened to be the plane taking her to Jess. Rory kept pulling out her mirror, to check to see that her hair looked good (down or up she changed it every time she looked at it), she was also examining her outfit, jeans, black tee and her old denim jacket. She wanted to dress up for jess, but dressing up felt wrong Jess never judged her, least of all on the clothes she wore, so she attempted to look as normal as possible, but now she just felt like she looked bland and boring. She hoped her plane would land before Jess arrived at the airport so she could change, into the cute green dress she had in her carry on bag. Her mom would be proud she finally mastered Gilmore day trip packing. Everything she could possibly need in the run of a day was in her carry on.

When she finally got inside of the Hartford airport Jess was sitting on a chair reading. Well kind of, he lifted his head too often, and his eyes didn't seem to be scanning the page like they would if he was actually reading.

Guessing she wouldn't get to change into her dress before seeing him. She stood and stared at him for a long moment. He looked the same for the most part; that same wild dark hair that could never be completely tamed, it was shorter now but still the same. He appeared to be a bit more muscular, his black shirt hung closer to his body. She glanced back up to his face she realized that he had noticed her and was staring back with those chocolate milk eyes.

She took a step towards him. He stood setting his book down, "see something you like?" Jess smirked in his trade mark way. Then she was running into his arms. He spun with her momentum as he caught her mid air. When they finally stopped turning Rory pulled Jess in tighter resting her head next to his neck her feet still off the ground. She then realized Jess had a smell, how did she forget this it was one of the best smells in the world. He smelled like books, coffee, smoke, and something she couldn't place. Jess tightened his grip a little, she felt him inhale and relax. They both after a while became aware of others in the airport staring at them. They dropped the tight embrace in favor of a friendly hug. That lasted longer then friends would hug.

Then a thought occurred to Rory where was her stuff? She had dropped it on the floor people were likely tripping over it, or stealing it. She pulled slightly away from Jess. "My bags I think I dropped them." Rory said biting her lip, her cheeks flashed a bit on red. 'That was embarrassing' she thought, she had just tackled Jess in the middle of an airport.

He had hugged her back that was a good sign, Rory thought. She knew that they were never in the same place at the same time, but she knew she loved him and with her time on the road she also knew she was willing to wait for him. But she wouldn't push him, she couldn't.

Rory retrieve her bags from the floor where she dropped them.

Jess took Rory's carry on and slung it over his shoulder and reached for her luggage back, but Rory shook her head. "I can take Billy, he has wheels." She smiled. It was such a Gilmore thing to do to name a bag. Jess and Rory left the airport they walked close together. It took all Jess's will to not sling his arm over her shoulders when they walked this close together. Rory greeted him warmly but last time he had got the message wrong he couldn't chance it. He didn't know if he was ready for this up coming _talk_.

They made light chat about Rory's flight. When they reached the parking lot Jess saw Rory looking around. "Where is your car?" Jess pulled the keys from his pocket clicking the horn button. Rory jumped when the blue Toyota Corolla next to her came to life, with a roadrunner type 'meep-meep'. Jess laughed at her reaction. Popping the trunk he set her carry on in then reached for Rory's luggage bag '_Billy'_.

"You drive this?" Rory laughed.

"Yeah the guys wont pay my mileage in the gas guzzler. I do a fair bit of traveling these days." Jess smirked.

"So, it the company car?" Rory lifted an eyebrow mocking this professional version of Jess. Jess just rolled his eyes and unlocked the door with the touch of a button.

"Aw it has a clicker and everything!" Rory jokingly cheered.

Jess genteelly bumped her with his shoulder. "Hey, if you don't like it you can thumb it home." He teased.

"You know this car is growing on me." Rory rushed to her side and hoped in.

"Thought it might." Jess mumbled to himself. Getting into the car he asked a question that was concerning him since arriving at the airport two hours ago. "Stars Hallow is it?" Jess wondered. Now that he had picked Rory up she could get him to drive her straight home, hotel requirement gone.

"I thought that we could still go to my hotel room, I told my grandparents that I would have lunch with them there tomorrow, and we need a private place to talk. Somewhere where the whole town wont be lessoning in." Rory was looking out the window so her eyes gave nothing away but Jess could see her cheeks blushing. "I also have some apologies to say." Guilt was the only expression she wore, what did she feel guilty about he wondered. The kiss and run he had accepted as a from of painful pay back for what he did in high school.

"Okay." Jess nodded. "What are you apologizing for?"

"A lot of stuff, I think I'm going to need some liquid courage to get everything I want to say out, and I need to say it all or it will never be said, and well grow apart even more, and never see each other until were old, and don't recognize each other." Rory ranted.

Jess couldn't imagine a time that he would not recognize Rory. "Guess it's lucky I picked up some beer before coming to the airport then." Jess said with a smirk.

* * *

an: this will likely be edited and changed to flow more


End file.
